La Capa
by Verona d'Ascoli
Summary: ¿Había una razón más profunda detrás del cariño de James por su vieja capa de invisibilidad además de visitar Hogsmeade y vagabundear por el castillo después el toque de queda? ¿Y por qué no le dejaba a su novia, Lily Evans, llevarla? TRADUCCION


**Esta es una historia escrita por Procrastinator-starting2moro que yo me he limitado a traducir con su permiso. Si queréis leer la historia en su lengua original, el inglés, podéis pinchar aquí: http : // www . fanfiction . net / s / ****2862043 / 1 / The_Cloak**

Lily odiaba esa capa de invisibilidad. Significaba todo aquello que no toleraba; como deambular por los pasillos después el toque de queda, robar anómalos ingredientes de los almacenes privados del profesor de pociones, o golpear en los hombros a los Slytherins mientras no les veían. Normalmente, ocasionar travesuras. Esa capa estaba en contra de todos sus principios.

A veces Lily pensaba que James se preocupaba más por la capa que por ella misma. Más de una vez James le había dado un susto de muerte al quitársela repentinamente cuando había estado a su lado, escondido bajo ella.

Por supuesto, a veces no podía evitar pensar que aquella forma de aparecerse por arte de magia era increíblemente encantadora, incluso le recordaba a los superhéroes muggles enmascarados. Desafortunadamente, Lily no era como los gatos con sus siete vidas y no obtendría una segunda oportunidad para respirar si algún día terminaba muerta del susto. Definitivamente preferiría no repetir aquella noche en la que estaba estudiando, cuando repentinamente un objeto invisible se cernió sobre sus labios, haciéndola chillar por ayuda hasta que James se reveló bajo la capa con una sonrisa tímida.

Por supuesto, ser besada por algo que no puedes ver también puede ser incluso divertido, aunque Lily opinaba que era mejor no hacer de ello un hábito.

—James, —Lily cruzó la habitación con enfado. —¿Vienes o qué? Vamos a llegar tarde a Hogsmeade.

Parecía como si James estuviera buscando algo, tirando sus cosas por el aire y abriendo y cerrando cajones. —Sólo un segundo, Lils. Estoy buscando la capa...

Lily frunció el ceño. Otra vez esa maldita capa...

—¡Seguro que puedes arreglártelas sin ella en nuestra cita! —Respondió con ferocidad, acentuando la importancia de que se uniese a ella antes de que le diera un rodillazo en la ingle.

James, advirtiendo su tono enfadado, cruzó el dormitorio con rapidez y se subió encima de la cama. Deslizó un brazo por la cintura de Lily y le acarició el cuello con la nariz. —Quiero llevarla en caso de emergencia. Por si acaso. Serán dos segundos, te lo prometo.

—Vale, —dijo, rindiéndose. —Te esperaré en la Sala Común. — Le dio un golpecito en el pecho antes de dejarle marchar.

James le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de volver a buscar la capa, poniendo el dormitorio patas arriba. Lily le miró durante unos segundos, suspiró, y después caminó hacia la puerta. En la salida, Lily soltó una palabrota cuando su pie se enredó con algo, haciéndola tambalear y casi caer al suelo.

Murmurando obscenidades entre dientes, Lily frunció el ceño y desvió la vista hacia suelo, donde se encontraba el objeto que casi había intentado erradicarla: la capa de invisibilidad.

Parecía que la odiaba tanto como ella a la capa.

No sólo la usaba para crear espectaculares apariciones de la nada, también la usaba como huida rápida. Lily ya no podía recordar el número de veces que James había desaparecido debajo de ella para evitar una pregunta o una conversación, o para salir corriendo después de una bonita discusión entre los dos.

—Me voy a la cama, — James le había dicho una vez, bastante fríamente, y con el ceño fruncido después de una discusión bastante ridícula.

—Muy bien, —Lily había respondido, aunque su cara decía todo lo contrario. Fingió interesarse por la longitud de sus uñas en vez de echarle de la habitación, oyéndole escapar hacia el dormitorio de los chicos con paso enfadado. Naturalmente sabía que, en realidad, no se había ido a la cama a las siete de la tarde, y apenas segundos después oía sus pisadas en las escaleras, y después oía al retrato abrirse y cerrarse detrás de él, invisible.

Ella actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. No le había detenido o seguido; él necesitaba su espacio. Simplemente se había limitaba a observarle a través de una de las ventanas de la Sala Común, mientras él estaba a la orilla del lago, perdido en sus pensamientos. Y cuando volvía ambos se envolvían en un abrazo fuerte, olvidando por qué habían discutido, y juraban no volverlo a hacer; lo cual era algo estúpido, porque sabían que volvería a pasar.

Lily no podía entenderlo, la verdad. Quizás, pensó, uno de los factores de su falta de compresión era debido a que nunca la había dejado ponerse la capa.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —Lloriqueaba Lily, tendiendo la mano para quitársela. Sin embargo él era demasiado rápido y lo alejaba lejos de ella, apretándolo contra su pecho como si fuera su manta de seguridad.

—¡Sólo... porque sí! — Contestaba sin convicción, empujándose las gafas con un dedo. Lily casi se había reído por su actitud tan extraña. —Déjame ponerme la capa, James, —le había pedido con dulzura, pero su tono rozando la contrariedad.

—No,— había respondido James otra vez. Intentó hacer de la situación un juego, y la cogió por la cintura y la hizo cosquillas, pero ella no estaba de humor, y se separó. Lily se cruzó de brazos.

— Pero dejas que los chicos la lleven...

James no la miró a los ojos, y jugueteó con la capa con sus largos y callosos dedos de jugar tanto al Quidditch.

Finalmente, un día James había dejado su capa de invisibilidad abandonada en su habitación, y Lily se sentó sobre su cama, observando el objeto.

Había formulado la teoría de que se trataba de algo diabólico. Naturalmente James se había reído ante tal hipótesis, le pellizcó la nariz y le dijo que su locura era encantadora.

Lily consideró la idea de quemarlo, pero rápidamente la desechó por ser tan cruel. A James le encantaba esa cosa, y en cambio, Lily decidió ser una novia comprensiva y probarse la capa para saber qué tenía de especial.

Antes de que las dudas entraran pudieran entrar en su cabeza, cogió la capa, se cubrió el cuerpo con él y se puso frente al espejo de James. Vio un destello de pelo rojo antes de que desapareciera, observando el reflejo de la pared que estaba detrás de ella.

Al principio no sintió nada cuando estuvo rodeada por la capa; sólo la recordaba a la misma sensación que apreciaba cuando llevaba el uniforme. Pero entonces, de improviso, una sensación de alegría la invadió. Abrió las palmas de las manos, bajó la vista, y no vio nada. Movió los dedos de sus invisibles pies, balanceó sus incorpóreos brazos; sintió su imperceptible pelo ondear en el aire cuando giró sobre sí misma.

La capa la hacía sentir libre, que podía hacer cualquier cosa, en cualquier momento. Nadie la miraría ni la juzgaría por lo que era: 'la pelirroja,' o 'la sangresucia.'

La capa la hacía olvidarse de todos sus problemas, como el hecho de que tenía que terminar los deberes de Transfiguraciones para mañana. Su constate preocupación por las muertes de la gente debido a un sádico y poderoso mago y sus seguidores, y que quizá _ella_ fuera la siguiente en su lista. La incertidumbre de que James, ella y su futuro juntos no sobrevivirían en el mundo verdadero; en el mundo exterior, fuera de la protección por Hogwarts. Las puntas abiertas de su pelo. La sobre-amistad que el Profesor Slughorn le profesaba. El recelo que sentía ante la escritura rápida y furiosa de Severus Snape en su libro de Pociones.

No sabía que la capa era un medio de escape. No conocía a la gente que la había llevado antes y sus motivos.

Remus Lupin la había llevado por ser un licántropo.

Sirius Black la había llevado cuando pensaba que en realidad no tenía ninguna familia que le quisiese por ser lo que era.

Peter Pettigrew la había llevado, preocupado por alejarse de sus amigos; siendo conducido a un lugar oscuro y corrupto del que nunca podría salir.

James Potter la había llevado cada vez que quería rendirse y dejar a Lily en paz, la chica que supuestamente le odiaba. Y cada vez que la capa le rodeaba, todos esos pensamientos pesimitas sobre Lily desaparecían en el instante. Una vez que se quitaba la capa, su espíritu volvía de nuevo.

Lily continuó girando bajo la capa, como si fuera una niña jugando al juego de los 'dinosaurios mareados'.

— Jodido Sniv—_Snape…_ No puedo pegarle porque sino Lily me matará…agh, es tan irritante…

Su largo pelo rojo dejó de ondear graciosamente por el aire cuando se detuvo en seco, observando a James Potter entrar en la habitación, obviamente sin percatarse de su presencia. Lily adivinó que no estaba de muy buen humor, notando sus entrecerrados ojos cuando cruzó la habitación con pasos fuertes y murmurando para sí mismo. Silenciosamente, Lily le observó bajo la capa como se derrumbaba sobre la cama, y, dando un suspiro, utilizaba su varita para cerrar las cortinas.

— Estúpido Sinv—_Snape_… es tan irritante… no puedo matarle porque Lily dejará de quererme... agh...

Lily sacudió la cabeza ante sus murmullos, conteniendo una sonrisita. Aún con la capa puesta, se acercó a la cama de James y abrió la cortina de la cama ligeramente, asomando dentro la cabeza. Descubrió a James tumbado con sus manos tras la cabeza, observando el techo y mordiéndose el labio inferior. — Estúpido pelo grasiento... quiero estrangularle… no puedo por mi preciosa novia… — Se detuvo, notando la pequeña cantidad de luz que entraba dentro de la oscuridad limitada por la cortinas. —¿Quién está ahí? — Preguntó, alzando ligeramente la cabeza.

Inmediatamente la luz desapareció y la cortina volvió a su lugar, y James oyó chirriar el colchón cuando un peso invisible se subió encima de él. Unas invisibles piernas se enredaron con las suyas, unos incorpóreos brazos descansaron sobre su estómago, y un suave y oculto cabello rozó su mejilla. Confuso, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando algo rozó suavemente sus labios. Su expresión estupefacta rápidamente cambió a otra de compresión cuando supo que estaba pasando, y profundizó el beso.

— Será mejor que no seas tú, Padfoot, o tendré que considerar seriamente meterme en terapia.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, y le dio un suave golpe en el estómago antes de alejarse de él. James se decepcionó de que el beso no hubiera llegado a más, sin embargo, usando su varita, abrió las cortinas para volver a ver la luz.

—¿Lily? —Llamó, buscando por la habitación alguna señal. Cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta, se preocupó al pensar que su broma podría haber sido correcta. — Lily, eres tú, ¿no? — Se aseguró.

— _Puede,_ — contestó suavemente. James descubrió un libro flotando a su izquierda.

—¿Estás llevando _la capa_? — Dijo con una mezcla de incredulidad y contrariedad. Se levantó, avanzó hacia el libro flotante, pero se detuvo cuando una camiseta empezó a moverse al otro lado de la habitación. Ahora no sabía dónde estaba Lily. — Lily, quítate la capa,— dijo con firmeza, pero con un tono delicado. — Lily, _por favor._

Lily frunció el ceño ligeramente ante su rara conducta y la desesperación que se ocultaba tras su voz.

Oyendo la capa caer de su cuerpo, James se giró hacia la dirección del sonido y descubrió que Lily no se encontraba en ninguno de los sitios que él se había imaginado; estaba sentada en su cama, jugueteando con la capa. La dejó a un lado cuando James se abalanzó hacia delante con una mirada maliciosa. La cogió por la cintura y la empezó a dar vueltas por el aire-donde ella empezó a reír a la vez que se agarraba de sus hombros- antes de dejarla en el suelo. Antes de que Lily pudiera preguntar qué demonios pasaba, James la empujó hacia sí y descansó su barbilla sobre su cabeza. Aunque Lily al principio estaba un poco molesta, especialmente cuando la había ordenado que se quitara la capa- algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada – no pudo evitar derretirse en su abrazo.

— No vuelvas a llevar la capa, ¿vale? — murmuró James contra su pelo.

Lily preguntó la cuestión que James había rehusado contestar tantas veces: —¿Pero por qué? — Le miró fijamente, dolida.

— Porque… — James se pasó una mano por su pelo rebelde. —... no quiero que desaparezcas nunca.

Lily intentó mantener una expresión disgustada, pero no pudo evitar esbozar sonrisa. — Idiota, — murmuró. Ruborizada, le cogió del cuello para presionar los labios sobre los suyos.

—¿Y qué tal si hacemos un trato? — dijo James, alejándose de ella a regañadientes.

—¿Hmm? — Dijo Lily distraídamente, más preocupada en mirarle a él que en otra cosa.

— Llevaremos la capa juntos, — dijo James. — Cuando tú lleves la capa, yo la llevo contigo. De esa manera…

— Si yo desaparezco, tú desapareces conmigo, — concluyó Lily.

— Pero bueno, ¿qué hace la Señora-Sabelotodo acabando mis frases?

—¿Y qué hace el tonto y desesperado sentimental haciendo tales sentencias?

James le dio un codazo. — En el fondo te gustan.

— Me gustas _tú_, — dijo Lily con seriedad.

—¡Qué coincidencia! Yo también _me_ gusto, — bromeó James. Rió entre dientes ante su mirada fulminante; algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado a recibir. — Estoy bromeando, Lils. Ya sabes cuánto me gustas.

Lily sonrió, apoyada contra su pecho. — Lo sé.

Y cuando el resto de los Merodeadores irrumpieron en la habitación animada y bulliciosamente en busca de la pareja; James y Lily se escondieron bajo la capa. Juntos.

A Lily le encantaba esa capa de invisibilidad. Significaba todo aquello en lo que estaba a favor; como los besos en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, los abrazos al lado de la chimenea de la Sala Común, o la lluvia de estrellas en la Torre de Astronomía. Normalmente, ocasionar cariño. Esa capa estaba a favor de todos principios.


End file.
